Teen Ke Baad: an RRajkumar story
by romeokijai
Summary: A Rakjumar & Chanda short, multi-chapter fic; takes place during the scene where Rajkumar sneaks into Chanda's house. May contain some mild language and sexual references/situations. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Their mission was simple. Well, perhaps not_simple_, but they had been assigned one very clear task:

Kill Parmar.

Anyone else would have hesitated, but not them. After all, these were Shivraj's men – his _best_men. Shivraj knew beyond any doubts that if anyone had the ability to flawlessly execute his dark plan, it was these two. So with his utmost confidence, he had sent them on their way.

Romeo and Dev sat silently in the shadows: dark shawls draped around them to keep any unsuspecting eyes from noticing or recognizing them, their _chakus_drawn and ready, their eyes trained like hawks on Parmar's every move.

As Romeo watched him, he almost felt sorry for the old bastard. There Parmar sat, naively thinking he was invincible within the confines of his own home – completely oblivious to the fact that death was about to knock on his door.

In a matter of moments, he'd be reduced from the king that he thought he was to nothing more than a bloody pile of flesh. And no one would be able to do anything to save him.

The soon-to-be murders watched closely as the lone servant who had been sloppily attending to his master finally stepped out, leaving Parmar in the room all by his lonesome.

This was it. Time to strike.

They quickly and simultaneously placed their knives between their teeth and prepared to climb over the terrace railing. They had to be swift and silent; one tiny sound or mishap, and the entire operation would be over before it even began.

But, of course, fate had other ideas tonight. Because just as they were about to begin the assassination…

_She_ walked in.

"_Chacha Ji_, you called me?" she said.

Romeo's heart instantly leapt into his throat. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that that voice – warm and innocent as ever – was the voice of none other than his beloved lollypop. But that couldn't be right, could it? After all, this was Parmar's house of all places.

"_Beta,_did you already eat?" Parmar asked.

"No," she answered, "but I'll eat after I have my bath."

"Make sure you eat, okay?" Parmar gently instructed.

"_Ji_," she agreed.

Time froze in the very next moment as Romeo's hopes and fears were simultaneously confirmed. His mind seemed to go blank and he heard music in his head as Chanda gracefully strolled right past him without even the slightest twitch in his direction. But before he could do or utter a single thing, she was gone.

_'__Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming,'_ he concluded. _'Then again, what if I'm not?! Wait a minute…did…did she just call Parmar…CHACHA JI?!'_

But he was given no more time to process his questions because just then, he somehow snapped out of his mental trance and realized that Dev was still in killer mode. But if Chanda was real, then all bets were off; it was time to abort this mission…even if they'd eventually have to face the wrath of Shivraj.

Just as Dev was about to advance forward, Romeo reached over and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Dev's brow instantly scrunched up in anger and confusion as he glanced at Romeo's hand and then his face. '_What gives?_' He silently questioned his companion.

Romeo instinctively made a kissy face – his signature action whenever Chanda was around. But much like Chanda, Dev didn't find the gesture even the slightest bit amusing.

"What?!" Dev demanded in a harsh whisper.

Finally, Romeo explained. "That's my lollylop's uncle. We can't kill him!"

_'__Oh, God, not the lollypop talk again….'_By now, Dev was even less amused. He'd heard of people falling hopelessly and helplessly in love, but Romeo took that notion to an entirely new and ridiculous level. And somehow, _Dev_ always ended up paying for it.

Before either men could do or say much more, Dev's cell phone began to vibrate.

_'__Ugh! Just great_,' he thought. '_Of course, the boss has chosen now of all moments to call and check in on the mission.'_

At first, Dev made up his mind:_he_ wouldn't be held responsible for the failure of their quest. This was all Romeo's fault; therefore, Romeo would have to feel the full heat of Shivraj Ji's fury.

But when Dev attempted to hand Romeo the phone, Romeo boldly refused to take it.

Dev was left helpless. Given their current location and circumstances, the last thing he needed was either of them creating a scene and getting caught. So he sucked it up and answered the phone.

Romeo curiously watched as the annoyance on Dev's face immediately melted away, only to be replaced by an expression of shock.

"The boss has canceled the plan to kill Parmar," Dev explained as quietly as he could.

A slight gasp left Romeo's lips. He quickly patted his buddy on the shoulder. "See? This is the power of my love!"

And with that, Romeo was off.

Dev was left alone in bitter silence while Romeo set out to accomplish a new, personal mission.

Chanda was completely spent after what felt like the longest day of her life. She had expended the majority of her hours today entertaining potential husbands and their families.

These days, the _rishtas_ were pouring in from every which direction and showed zero signs of slowing down. If Chanda didn't know any better, it seemed that her uncle was in some sort of a hurry to have her married off. Not that he'd ever blatantly told her that, but with the way things were going and the number of supposedly eligible bachelors she was being forced to meet with as of late, she couldn't help but wonder if that was indeed her uncle's intention.

Thankfully, though, today's collection of matrimonial misfits did very little to progress Parmar's dreams and goals for his niece.

It was in these kinds of moments that Chanda missed her late parents most. Her Uncle Parmar took good care of her, but nothing could replace the love and care of one's biological parents; unfortunately for her, she'd lost hers as a child.

She sometimes wondered if her parents would have allowed her to have a love marriage. She wasn't even opposed to the idea of an arranged marriage, but the whole notion of falling head over heels in love with someone and then spending your life with that one person rather fascinated Chanda. Not that she'd ever been in love…well, unless you counted the mysterious, faceless man with the snow leopard tattoo who had saved her life a few months ago.

Yes, she still thought about him. Quite often, in fact. Were her feelings toward him even love, though? She didn't know. And to decide if her feelings were love or not seemed foolish and petty when she didn't even know what he looked like or where to find him.

Speaking of strange, mysterious men, tonight she found her thoughts gravitating toward another mystery man as she went about her evening routine: locking up doors and windows, feeding her pet birds, and getting ready for her evening bath. Unfortunately, this mystery man was one she didn't particularly _want_to think about:

Rajkumar – that horrendously obnoxious chap who had basically been stalking her for the past several weeks.

The man was a stone's throw away from crazy. And yet…there was something oddly appealing about him. Or perhaps 'appealing' was too strong a word. Intriguing. There was something intriguing about Rajkumar.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she heard the unexpected clank of a silver cup hitting the tile floor just inches from where she was standing. In that very moment, she felt a sudden chill pass through her entire body, and she got the bone-numbing sensation that someone else was in the room with her.

But the feeling, thankfully, was fleeting, and when she glanced around just for good measure, she found that her only company tonight was that of her own.

A relieved sigh left her lips. The wind must have knocked over the cup.

She shook her head. Clearly, all this thinking about Rajkumar's stalkerish tendencies was beginning to get the best of her. She really needed to unwind and think about something else, she decided.

She had just finished locking her bedroom door when suddenly, the electricity went out, causing the entire space to become pitch black.

"Ugh. Not the electricity again," she groaned as she walked in the dark – somehow without stumbling – over to her desk. She quickly lit a candle. _'Hmm,'_ she then thought, _'maybe the power going out isn't such a bad thing.'_

Actually, a candlelit bath sounded quite perfect – just what she needed to unwind from her long and stressful day. So, she decided to make the most of the situation and lit all the candles in her room until the whole space was coated in a romantic, golden glow.

Her slender fingers then found and unfastened the buttons on her white, cotton _kurta_, and she slowly began to remove the garment.

Then, for whatever reason, she mindlessly decided to turn around while she was undressing.

…only to be met by the absolute _worst_ possible scenario:

There, right in front of her half-exposed self, stood none other than Romeo Rajkumar.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The fact that she didn't scream was literally a miracle. Anybody else in her position undoubtedly would have. But between her extreme surprise and her sudden onslaught of embarrassment, she genuinely could not conjure up a single shriek.

But even in her moment of outer silence, her mind was blatantly screaming at her_. 'What the hell is he doing here?! And how the hell did he get inside?!'_

Chanda quickly yanked her tunic back on and grabbed a knife that just so happened to be within her reach. (Keeping harmful kitchen utensils in her bedroom wasn't a regularity for her, but she had used said object to slice some fruit earlier and had forgotten to return the items to the kitchen. But now that she was in her current predicament, she couldn't be more grateful that she'd forgotten!)

"Eh!" She finally snarled, pointing the silver knife at her uninvited guest.

But, being the _mawali _that he was, he responded in a manner that was exactly the opposite of Chanda's hopes and expectations. Instead of fleeing or even trying to explain himself, he simply pulled off his own shirt!

"EH! What are you doing?!" Chanda demanded, knife still pointed at his now-bare chest.

'_Okay, it's official. This man isn't one step away from crazy. He absolutely, undeniably___**is**_ crazy! But…wow…what a body….' _

She hated herself for even looking. Or maybe she hated herself for enjoying what she saw. Whatever the case, there unfortunately was no denying the fact that the man had a beautiful physique. He was neither tall nor large, but his muscles were extremely well-defined, their distinct curves fully visible even under the dim light.

'_Ugh, stop staring at him, Chanda! You're really not making this situation any easier on yourself!' _

Seeing that she wasn't putting the knife down, Romeo finally spoke up. "Uh—I…I saw you without your top on…and…uh…now you've seen me without mine; so we're—" he paused and swallowed nervously, "even now…right?"

"You better leave quietly or—" '_Or what? What will you do? Actually stab him?'_ Whether or not she had it in her to commit such a violent act was something she herself hadn't decided yet; but either way, the point was, she needed to somehow get this man out of her room!

She watched in stunned silence as he frowned, tossed his shirt onto his right shoulder, and then defiantly turned his head to the side.

"Speak to me in anger," he said, "and I won't go anywhere. But speak to me in love, and I'm even willing to die."

'…_WHAT?! _

'_WHAT, WHAT, WHAAAAAT?!'_

"Eh! I'm going to count to three." Chanda anxiously waved the knife in his face. "If you're not gone by then, then I'll scream."

He was frowning again. Or pouting, rather. If she weren't so angry and embarrassed, she might have found the expression to be cute.

'_Well, I can scowl, too,' _Chanda thought, allowing her own countenance to harden into a fiery glower. Her knife's position also remained in tact. She wanted him to know that she truly meant business.

She continued to glare as Romeo, with slumped shoulders and a look of defeat plastered to his face, finally put his shirt back on and began moving away.

'_Thank God!_' She breathed out a deep sigh of relief and turned to put down the knife.

But her silent prayer of thanksgiving died instantly – for when she turned around again, she realized that he hadn't left the room at all; in fact, in true Rajkumar fashion, he'd done exactly the opposite of that and was now sitting comfortably and unashamedly on _her_ bed!

Chanda gasped and slapped a protective hand over her chest. '_OH. MY. GOD! Okay, that's it! He is DEAD!'_

"Is this a joke to you?!" she growled.

Romeo just stared at her. Stared and stared and…stared.

When he completely didn't answer, she knew she had only one option left: to count.

"One," she threatened authoritatively.

—at which point, Romeo reached down and began unlacing his shoes.

'_The audacity of this man!'_

"Two!"

'_Great, and now he's staring at me with those stupidly adorable puppy-dog eyes. Damn him!'_

"Look," she spoke calmly this time. Perhaps sincerity would work more effectively on him? It didn't hurt to try. "I'm gonna count to three, and then I'll scream."

But once again, her words had fallen on deaf ears. By now, Romeo had sprawled out on the bed as if it belonged to him.

Out of panic and frustration, Chanda slammed her eyes shut. '_Maybe this is all some twisted daydream. Maybe if I keep my eyes closed long enough, he'll disappear.' _

"Three.…"

After a painfully long moment, she slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes. And, of course, her visitor was still there.

"I knew you wouldn't scream," he retorted, all matter-of-fact.

'_Ugggggghhhh!' _

Even in the dark, Chanda could see, plain as day, the knowing smirk across his ruggedly handsome features.

Her mind was now abuzz with a million different thoughts. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, including some not-so-nice words. But before a single word could cross her lips, Romeo sprang up from the bed and brought his face uncomfortably close to hers.

An icy shiver immediately shot down her spine, and she completely froze as his smoldering brown eyes glared deeply into her own.

'_Look away,'_ she mentally instructed herself. But she couldn't. His gaze was far too passionate, far too magnetic, maybe even far too loving; she involuntarily became captive to it.

Her heart was pounding so hard by now that she wondered if it might beat right out of her chest. But it wasn't fear or even discomfort that was causing her heart to race; it was…

Excitement? Perhaps even lust?

Her mind grimaced at the thought, but her body felt strangely enchanted. Who on earth _was_ this man, and how on earth did he posses the power to make her feel so…

Conflicted?

A gentle gasp escaped her lips when she felt Romeo's left arm slither around her waist. She swallowed hard as he gently pulled her closer, eliminating the space between them and causing her stomach to press against his. Though their skin was still separated by the layers of their clothing, it immediately became evident to her just how well-defined his body was.

(It also became unreservedly apparent just how much his body wanted hers).

His hot breath tickled the outer shell of her ear as he leaned in close and whispered, "Am I too close?"

'_No,'_ she found herself instinctively thinking. But she didn't dare utter the word.

It seemed, however, that her silent reaction was exactly the type of response Romeo had expected – or perhaps even wanted. A raspy, knowing chuckle rumbled out of him.

"What about—" he leaned in and gently kissed the skin just below her earlobe. "—now?"

"No," she blurted out without even thinking but in a voice that was hardly more than a distraught whisper. '_Oh God, his lips! So…soft….' _

"Good,"he purred huskily before continuing his gentle assault against her skin.

His lips were doing terribly delightful things to the side of her neck, and she found herself in complete delirium because of it. Her body began to physically shake as one shiver after another coursed through her veins. She felt hot. She felt cold. She felt uncomfortable, but also completely aroused – feelings she'd never, in her entire life, experienced. But one thing was for sure: she absolutely did not want him to stop.

Yet end it did and quite suddenly, when a harsh knock on her bedroom door forced them both to abruptly pull away from one another.

"Is everything okay?" Came the voice of one of Parmar's household servants.

'_Not at all,'_ Chanda thought. But before she could answer at all, Romeo's hand was on top of her mouth and he was gently pushing her into the wall behind her.

He held his index finger against his lips as if to tell her to remain quiet, before removing his other hand from her mouth.

"Madam, is everything okay?" The servant asked once again from the opposite side of the door.

This time, she answered. "Everything's fine!"

"_Ji_, okay. I'm going to turn on the generator," the servant announced.

Just then, as Romeo was lowering his hand, Chanda's gaze caught sight of a marking on his wrist; and what she saw caused a violent storm of butterflies to flutter through her stomach.

_The_ tattoo…

The unique and unmistakable snow leopard tattoo that belonged to her mysterious personal hero – the only part of her hero she'd clearly seen on the night of her miraculous rescue…

Romeo…

The tattoo belonged…

to Romeo Rajkumar?!

Insane, love-sick, stalkerish, _mawali_ Romeo Rajkumar…

…was the same, brave, willing-without-any-hesitation-to-put-himself-in-harm's-way just for her…Romeo Rajkumar?

Chanda's dark eyes widened and shot back up to meet the thoughtful stare of her hero as the realization crashed over her like a violent tidal wave.

She watched in awe as the corners of his mouth slowly curled into a gentle, warm smile.

But he didn't speak. Words weren't even necessary; his smile said it all: he knew exactly what was going on in his lollypop's mind.

"You…" she finally muttered.

Smile intact, he gently lifted his shoulders in a casual shrug and nodded.

Chanda felt the sudden sting of tears in her eyes. Joyous tears, of course, because she couldn't believe she and her rescuer were finally standing face to face. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure the moment was real.

She knew she should thank him, but how? How do you go about thanking the person who single-handedly saved you? Surely, words wouldn't be sufficient enough.

So she chose a different method – a method that was purely instinctual.

It was Romeo's turn to be caught off guard this time, because Chanda, without even an inkling of hesitation or warning, grabbed him by the back of his head and passionately smashed her lips into his.

His eyes bugged out and he released a muffled yelp at first because he was completely taken aback by his lollypop's sudden, brazen actions. But then, once the initial shock factor had faded, he closed his eyes, shamelessly wrapped his arms around her deliciously curvy frame, and kissed her back with just as much passion and urgency.

He was on cloud nine. He'd spent nearly every day since his first interaction with Chanda, just dreaming about what it might possibly feel like to hold her, kiss her, feel the warmth of her body next to his…but not a single one of imaginations did even remote justice to the real experience.

Every single sense in his body was now heightened as Chanda's soft, supple lips physically flirted with his mouth: a quick suck here, a little tug there. At one point, he could have sworn he even felt her tongue!

He wanted to stay in this moment forever. And he hoped more than anything that she did as well.

Finally, when it became physically impossible to keep their mouths conjoined any longer, they released one another's mouths and took several, much-needed breaths.

Chanda's eyes remained closed as she stood in Romeo's embrace and panted for air. Her fingers mindlessly toyed with the thick, wavy hair at the nape of his neck.

Romeo wondered what she was thinking. He also wondered how long it would be before she snapped out of…well, whatever it was that was currently happening between them.

But once again, she surprised him.

His heart skipped several beats when she slowly opened her large, thickly-lashed eyes and lovingly gazed up at him. He watched as she timidly licked her swollen, pink lips.

They both nearly jumped but remained in each other's arms when the room suddenly filled with light. The generator was finally working.

'_What now?'_ Romeo thought. Should he speak? Or maybe kiss her again?

He could tell by the look on Chanda's face that similar thoughts were running through her mind as well.

Another silent moment passed before Romeo finally broke it. "You hate me, _hai nah_?"

Chanda raised her eyebrows. Of all the things she had expected him to say, _that_ definitely hadn't been one of them.

"_Kya?_" She asked, confused.

He chuckled and gently stroked the side of her face with the back of his finger.

Chanda closed her eyes and relished the tingling sensation that was penetrating her soft skin. "I don't hate you."

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the unmistakably mischief glimmer in his dark brown eyes. He looked as if he were ready to devour her.

Just the look on his face caused her entire body to ache in ways she'd previously never imagined to be possible. She swallowed nervously. If a mere look could muster that kind of a reaction from her, she couldn't even begin to imagine what else he was capable of doing to her.

She felt a deep and unexplainable emptiness when he suddenly released his grasp on her and started to move toward her bedroom window. She wanted to ask him to stay a while longer, but in silence, she watched as he opened the window and perched himself on its ledge.

"Meet me at the _Shiv Mandir_ tomorrow morning," he told her on his way out. "Eight o'clock sharp. If you're even five minutes late, I'll leave and know that whatever happened between us tonight was just a one time thing. And from there on out, I'll leave you alone."

Chanda bit her bottom lip and watched as he slid off the window ledge and onto her private balcony.

"_Phir milenge, meri_ lollypop," were his final words as he winked, blew her a kiss, and vanished into the warm, summer night.

"Well," Chanda mumbled to herself, "I guess I'm going to the temple tomorrow."

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
